Such drawing machines are already known, with which the wire can be continuously drawn. For this purpose the wire is clamped and drawn between the lower strand of an upper enclosed circulating chain and the upper strand of an enclosed circulating chain. These known drawing machines require considerable design effort and expenditure. In addition to that, they are prone to a high degree of wear, since in order to clamp the wire a force is applied to the chains transverse to their direction of run. This type of clamping also leads to a substantial development of burdensome noise.